Tears On Prom Night
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Everyone was having fun, this was the night magic happened and fairytales came true, well accept for one person who's currently sobbing in his bed on Prom Night. NaruSasu SasuNaru- Yaoi, language.


**One-shot everyone, a plot bunny won't leave my brain! *scratches my head* Well, hope everyone enjoys this, this story is in a different world.**

**Title: Tears On Prom Night**

**Summary: Everyone was having fun, this was the night magic happened and fairytales came true, well accept for one person who's currently sobbing in his bed on Prom Night. NaruSasu SasuNaru- Yaoi, language. **

**Rating: M**

* * *

Naruto sniffled, tears pouring out of his eyes as he cried into his pillow, as to not wake his parents sleeping in the room next to his. Why is he crying? Maybe because it's Prom night and he didn't have a date, no date, no prom. Unless you want to look like a looser with no date in front of the whole senior class, then it was fine to go with no date. But Naruto wasn't crying over not having a date, he was crying over not having THE DATE he wanted.

Sasuke Uchiha.

The most attractive, popular guy in high school. He was the Football star quarter-back for Konoha High and Naruto had a lovley crush on Sasuke, but the thing was, Sasuke already had a date:

Sakura Haruno.

Naruto nearly cried, his heart broke in two when Sasuke asked Sakura out to Prom infront of the whole lunch room. The whole fiassco had Naruto in tears when he walked into his house today, each day it became closer to prom, the more he gave up hope thinking Sasuke would change his mind about goint to prom with Sakura. He could see why Sasuke would want to go to prom with Sakura. She was head cheerleader next to Ino, her friend. She was flat chested, but very pretty. She was super popular, super smart and super athletic. Everything Naruto wasn't.

Naruto wasn't popular, nor was he a complete nerd. He wasn't a rebel, or goth. He was just "normal".

Still, none of that made him feel any better about prom. He felt tears trinkle down his eyes as he saw the suit that was neatly hung up on his hanger on his door and he cried. He wouldn't be wearing it tonight. He turned to his pillow once more and cried muffled cries.

**Meanwhile...**

A disco ball twirled on the celing, creating stars on the floor, the walls and the doors of the gym and a sweet slow dance played as Sasuke Uchiha sighed, wearing the plastic prom crown on his head swaying to the music with prom queen, Sakura Haruno. Sakura, with her short pink dress and her large white heales looked up at Sasuke.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing" Sasuke lied, watching people now join the two on the dance floor. Sakura smirked.

"Then why are you upset? You've been upsent since we started dancing." She huffed, she stopped swaying, placing her hands on her hips. Her corssage was starting to fall off her wrist and her eyes narrowed. Sasuke sighed and he smiled, folding his hands in his pocket.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But I'm not happy." He admitted. Sakura looked offended.

"Why not?! You're dancing with the most popular girl in school, you're prom king and you won the game last night! What more do you want?!" She screamed, causing others to look at the couple. Sasuke smirked. He knew what was wrong. His best friend wasn't at the dance.

"...You're not who I want." Sasuke said. Sakura gasped. "Because...I found someone that should be where you're at. Someone else should be wearing that crown, someone else...Should be dancing with me." Sasuke left it at that, running out of the gym, leaving Sakura in tears.

Sasuke phanted as the cool spring air hit his lungs and he ran as fast as he could to where Naruto lived. He smiled seeing the mailbox: "Namikaze-Uzumaki" He took the stairs two at a time and thought for a moment, if he knocked that would risk waking up Naruto's parents. He didn't want that, so insted he decided to sneek around the back of the house. He saw that out of the five windows he could see, one had a night on. He spotted a tree and began to climb. He climbed until he became level with the window. Seeing inside he saw Naruto laying face down on his bed. He looked to be crying.

Sasuke felt guily beyond imagine. He found an acorn and tossed it at the window.

Nothing.

He tossed another.

Nothing.

...He found a sleeping cat and tossed it at the window. That grabbed Naruto's attention.

Naruto rused to the window in disbelief and slight embaressment.

"Sasuke?" He asked, opening the window. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke came closer to the window, taking off his plastic crown, placing it on Naruto's head.

"Naruto...will you go to prom with me?" Sasuke smiled, asking with deep sorrow in his voice. Naruto frowned, looking at himself in his bedroom mirror.

"A little late for that..."

"Better late than never. Besides, Prom night only ends at six A.M tomorrow morning." Sasuke smiled. "If it takes you that long to answer, than I can wait."

Naruto blushed. Closing the window and the curtains. Sasuke thought Naruto was rejecting him, but when the window opened again and the curtains were removed, Sasuke saw Naruto in a tux, grinning.

"Yes, I will go to prom with you. Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto smiled. Slow quiet music was playing on Naruto's radio, kept only on the first notch as to not wake his parents as the two swayed back and forth in Naruto's bedroom. Naruto's various lava lamps and the sticky glow in the dark stars on his celing were their lights. Naruto felt like he was on could nine. He would have never guessed Sasuke would return the love he had for him.

"Naruto." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I had no idea that-"

"Dont' be" Naruto shushed him. "I'm so happy, Sasuke. Thank you"

Sasuke smirked and before Naruto could think, Sasuke leaned down, kissing Naruto on the lips. Naruto was stunned, a million things were racing threw his mind, but happily, he kissed back. The two kissed for about thirty-seconds before they broke apart. Naruto smiled, tears coming out of his eyes. Sasuke tenderly wiped them away, holding Naruto closet to him.

"I love you, Naruto" Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too, Sasuke" Naruto smiled back.

Sasuke will think twice on entering Naruto's home in the middle of the night, because the next morning he had to answer an angry-slightly overprotective Minato why he was naked in his son's bed the next morning.

* * *

**Ha, Ha. So, can you all guess what went on that night after prom? I hope everyone enjoyes this one-shot. And don't forget to vote on my poll for my other story: He Sees Darkness But Smiles Like The Light. **

**Anyway, review please :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


End file.
